Wish Granted
by v4 flower
Summary: [COMPLETE] A wish on a fountain seemed innocent enough. But catching your "genie" with creepy tarantulas and eating your cupcakes? Eh, maybe not. AU, based off an existing manga with the same name
1. Chapter 1

Wish * Granted A wish on a fountain seemed innocent enough. But catching your "genie" with creepy tarantulas and eating your cupcakes? Eh, maybe not. AU A/N: Haha! Finally! My first fic here! I hope you enjoy!  
1: The plot is based off a real manga (Philippines only) but I am putting my own twists.  
2: Definitely canon. Sorry!  
3: Inu-kun will probably be OOC here, but meh, what can I do?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but does owning a poster of him count? No? Okay. And I don't own My Facebook Boyfriend for Real, where I got Austine from, and Wish * Granted. Subaru Najimi is mine, though.

Chapter 1

My name is Kagome Higurashi.

I was just your average teen with a perfectly normal life.

I go to a school named Austine University (got the name from another manga) and in the middle of the campus, is an old fountain.

My classmates said the thing was supposed to be magic, and can grant wishes. But, only a fool would believe that.

But you know what, I ended up believing them anyway.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Eri yelled as she ran towards the rest of the group. Annoyed, Kagome tried to catch up.

The two girls arrives by the grand fountain, where Yuka and Ayumi were waiting. They were huddling together and reading some kind of... List?

"What is that?" Kagome demanded. Her patience was running short.

Instead of an answer, Yuka and Ayumi gave her an evil smirk.

 _That can't be good._

"Here, let me!" Eri suddenly snatched her journal, and as she was about to toss it onto the fountain, Kagome grabbed hold of it and managed to avoid it getting soaked.

What was that about?!"

"Just do it, Kagome. You never know it might work." Yuka said with a smug face.

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah, do it! Besides, Subaru might notice you!"

Kagome's thoughts drifted out as an image of the university's Student Council president formed in her mind, almost making her swoon at the sight of his chestnut brown hair and olive eyes. Her friends just sighed.

"Well?"

"Ugh, fine. If it'll make you stop bugging me." Giving one big breath, Kagome looked at the paper they were holding.

1\. Go to fountain.

 _Already done that_.

2\. Offer your most important item.

Kagome cringed, yet she dipped her journal in the fountain.

3\. Close your eyes and make a wish!

Kneeling down and clasping both her hands, Kagome closed her eyes and wished hard.

 _I wish... I wish Subaru asks me out on a date..._

A feeling of cold and warmth suddenly pivoted inside her, and when she opened her eyes...

Nothing.

"Did you just-Ugh! I can't believe you guys!"

"OMG, Kagome, you're so funny!" Yuka tried to hold back a laugh, but failed.

Kagome just frowned. "Hmp! Whatever, I'll just go home now!" She started to walk, but froze when she heard the panicked shrieks of her friends.

She turned around, and saw him.

A boy about her age, with long silver hair. He was wearing a sleeveless hoodie and black jeans. He was unconscious, and dripping wet on the tiled floor.

"Is he okay?"

"Let's take him to the school's clinic!"

Suddenly the need to follow them went to Kagome and before she knew it, she found herself helping out the unconscious stranger to the clinic.

What a day for her.

*clinic*

Kagome watched the boy, studying his features. He had sharp claws, the sharpest ones indeed. Although she had seen demons in her school before, she had never seen one up close. He didn't look like he studied here either.

His eyes began to open, and she held her breath as they slowly revealed his consciousness.

His eyes... His eyes were the colour of gold... Pure gold...

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome spoke more clearly to him. "Are you okay?"

He turned around to face her, then flashed her the most childish grin ever.

"Yup. My name is Inuyasha, and the one who's going to grant you your wish."

 _Say what now?_

Author's Note:  
Okay so sucky beginning, but trust me, things will finally unravel as we proceed. I probably should go back to bed.  
Oh, and if you manage to find time, click that little box that says review, won't you?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Meh, don't own Inuyasha, so... uh-huh. But Subaru is mine.

Chapter 2

Kagome stared at the boy as he raised one clawed hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly everything froze in time, and darkness surrounding them.

"E-eh? What's going on?!" she started to panic, yet the boy calmly smiled and winked at her.

"I told you. I'm your Wish Bringer, and I'm here at your service."

But before he could say anything further, Kagome had already dashed away, not before saying,

"This isn't real! No! Inuyasha, next time don't drown in the fountain, you can't die in there."

He just stood alone in the nurse's office, gaping.

"Okay..."

*after that*

"I'm home!" Kagome called out and went straight to her bedroom upstairs. As soon as she opened her door, a low, husky voice spoke to her.

"Found you."

"Holy cheese!" she jumped and turned around. Inuyasha was there, standing in front of her and grinning from ear to ear. His hoodie still covered his head, yet that didn't stop the mass of silver hair running freely on himself. "How did you get here? Who let you in?"

"I'm your Wish Bringer, remember? I'm supposed to know."

Her mother knocked on the door. "Kagome? Who are you talking to?"  
Frantically Kagome opened the door, letting her mother in.

"What is going on in here?"

Kagome froze, realizing the truth.

Her mother can't see him.

"M-mom... don't tell me...you can't see Inuyasha!" she pointed to the hanyou who magically took out a cupcake and started eating it, then waving at her mother.

But to her mother, all she saw was nothing.

"Oh dear, you should go to bed now, I think you're tired."

"But Mom-" before she could continue, her mother had already left the room.

"You wished on the fountain, then ta-da! At your service, my lady!" he spoke through his cupcake.

"But... How can my mom not see you? How come my friends did earlier?"

He smiled genuinely and set down the cupcake. "I was unconscious so your friends saw me.

But now? My power is ready to grant your wish."

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha sat on her bed, then resumed eating the cupcake. She felt like killing herself.

*next day*

Kagome tested out her theory on her friends. Frantically she pointed at Inuyasha, who just stood there, amused at her attempts to reveal him.

"Can't you see him? He's right here beside me!"

"Kagome Higurashi! Are going crazy or what?" Yuka said with an annoyed tone.

Kagome growled and looked over to Inuyasha. Again he grinned. "I already told you, they can't see me. Only the person who made the wish can see me."  
She wanted to shove him back into the fountain to send him where he belonged. Anger started to surface, but she didn't want to be blamed yelling at nothing.

"I don't care, he can do what he wants-" she started to walk away, but someone had bumped into her. Hard.

She looked up, and gaped.

"Are you okay?"

Subaru. It was Subaru Najimi.

OMG, this is not happening!

"Umm... next time, be careful, okay?" Subaru then turned around the other way, and Kagome just stood there, speechless.

Inuyasha waved a hand over her face. "That's Subaru, your crush, right?"

Kagome snatched his hand back. "Yeah. That's him alright. But of you're really here to grant my wish, why not just cast a spell on him to make him fall for me?"

For the first time, sadness clouded both his smile and eyes. "If I did, then it'll all be fake. It won't be true love. I'm here to make you and Subaru learn to love each other, to be closer."

She kept silent after those words.

She had no choice.

He was going to stay, and she'll just have to deal with it.

Author's Note:  
All say is, whoohoo! And I warned you about Inu-kun being OOC. Haha.

Review, won't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Then again. I don't own Inuyasha. Only Subaru.

Chapter 3

On the path to Austine, Kagome shot a glance at the invisible hanyou boy beside her. He was happily munching on another cupcake, this time one she had baked herself.

"Stop it." she started.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "Stop what?"

"Eating my cupcakes without my permission. How do you even get those from my room anyway?"

He gave one playful snap of his fingers and stuck out his tongue. "Magic," he replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course. I should have known."

He chuckled and took her hand, surprising her. "Well, come one, you have class!"

They both ran towards Austine with hands interlaced. Kagome knew no one can see him at the moment, yet she felt comfortable with the warmth of his hand gently closed on her own.

*classroom*

"Look Kagome, there's Subaru." Ayumi grabbed Kagome by the arm and pointed at the group of chatting boys in front of them.

"Go talk to him!" Eri hissed and Yuka noddes with a smirk.

Kagome looked at her other side, seeing Inuyasha casually sitting on a shelf for no reason. He just grinned. "Go for it. I have an idea."

Taking a deep breath, she carefully walked towards Subaru and his friends.

I can do this, I can do this, I can...

There, on the floor in front of her, was a tarantula.

A big, creepy tarantula.

"WAAAAAA!" she shrieked and cowered in fear. Way to make a first impression.

Luckily Subaru, kind Subaru, noticed the shaking girl and the tarantula. "Huh? How did a tarantula get here? Are you alright?"

But Kagome ignored him and tried to shake off the image of the tarantula off her head. Inuyasha! He's the one who did this! I am going to kill him!

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, making her panic once again. "Get away from me! Y-you have the spider!"

"You're so cute, you're just like my sister." Subaru laughed. "Here, the spider's gone now."

"Really?" she hopefully turned to face him.

She got lost in his olive eyes that she didn't notice the teacher come in.

"Good morning Miss Haruka."

Kagome snapped and hurriedly went to her desk. Okay, he survived my wrath, for now.

*recess*

"You put that tarantula there, didn't you?" Kagome asked, biting on her bento.

Inuyasha just looked at her with fake innocence. "How did you know?"

She smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. "Well, duh, it was so obvious."

"Yeah." he took out a cupcake and started eating again.

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Mm." he smiled through closed eyes and resumed eating. "These are really good."

She just went back eating her bento. "I swear, you're such an addict."

"Thank you." He stuck out his tongue at her once more.

"But thanks, for helping me out." she avoided his look.

He reached up and patted her head. "Nah, don't mention it. Its my job, after all."

Kagome nodded. "Yup."

*class time*

"And that is how you add up quadratics..."

Kagome lazily looked outside the window. She watched as Inuyasha simply just jumped up on a tree and sat down. He waved like a child at her.

No fair, why does he get to be invisible?

Subaru caught a glance at Kagome and tapped on her shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

She blushed at his gaze. "Oh, nothing."

This wish thing better be worth it.

Author's Note:

Okay now for my recent review, here's my reply:

koriana-123: Thanks! Never thought this could get noticed that fast. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!

Thank you for your time! Don't forget to review, please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again. Inuyasha ain't mine. Subaru only.

Chapter 4

Kagome woke up. She checked the date, and sighed in relief. It was Saturday.

She went down to grab maybe a cupcake from her cabinet, but when she opened it, she screamed.

All her cupcakes were gone.

"Inuyasha!"

The said hanyou flinched at the sound of her angry call, and snapped his fingers. Instantly he became invisible.

"Did you eat all my cupcakes?! AAAAAGH!"

She stormed into the living room, glad her mother and brother were out to visit their grandfather for a few weeks. She checked every possible hiding spot.

"Ugh, no fair! Why do you have magic!" she groaned and flung herself on the couch. He magically appeared in front of her, leaning over the couch's edge.

"Sorry. I was hungry, and it looked soooo good..." his eyes literally turned into stars and she smiled at his fondness for her cupcakes.

"Well, at least someone appreciates them." she flopped herself upright, and then poked on his chest. "But don't go stealing cupcakes. That's wrong."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted for no reason.

She giggled. "You know what, I never told you my name. Let's start over, shall we? My name is Kagome Higurashi."

He jumped on the couch beside her. "Nice to meet you." he snapped his fingers and another cupcake appeared. "Here. To make up the ones I ate up." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why thank you." she took it and they both laughed.

A ringing from the room interrupted them.

"Hold on. Phone." Kagome stuffed the cupcake into her mouth-resulting in Inuyasha bursting into uncontrollable laughs-and walked towards the phone by the main shelf.

"Hello? Oh, h-hi! How did you get my-Eri! Did Eri give you my number? Oh. Uh-huh. No, no, I'm not really that busy. Really? Great, I'll see you later!" she hung up and pumped her fist into the air. "Yesssss!"

"Subaru?" Inuyasha crossed his legs on the couch, eating another cupcake.

"Yeah, he called. And guess what!" she sat back down and clapped her hands. "He said he wants to go hang with me by the mall! With him!"

"And all it took was an oblivious girl and a tarantula." he smirked and pushed his hood from his head, revealing his furry appendages. She squealed.

"OMG! Sooooo cuuute!" she reached over and rubbed them. He purred, then his leg suddenly twitched.

"Did you just-" Kagome stared at his leg.

"No!" he squeaked.

"But anyway, you should take that hood off more often,it suits you." She watched him slouch on the couch. He looked like he was... blushing?

"W-well..." he stuttered, then turned his head back to her. "You should get ready! He's probably going to pick you up!"

"Oh, right!"

He followed the girl as she dug through her closet, and couldn't help but smile lovingly at her.

She doesn't really remember me anymore...

*time skip*

The doorbell rung just in time. Kagome smoothed out her skirt and shirt as she opened the door. Subaru greeted her with a smile.

"Hey! You made it!"

"Yup. Ready?" Subaru held out his hand, and she gladly took it.

"Let's go!"

Inuyasha watched them leave in Subaru's car, and sighed. Snapping his fingers, he disappeared, leaving no trace.

*somewhere*

"Is he aware that were watching him?"

"I think so. Knowing Inuyasha he probably will."

"Still a mystery why he volunteered to be Kagome's Wish Bringer-HENTAI!"

A loud slap echoed from a rooftop.

"That's gotta leave a mark."

"Please forgive me my dear Sango!"

"Damn it Miroku! Keep your voice down!"

"I am truly very most certainly sorry!"

"You know I can hear you." Inuyasha appeared before the owners of the voices. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Why are you here?"

"Kaede sent us." the little kitsune named Shippo replied.

"Why? I can take care of myself just fine!"

Miroku sighed and slung the binoculars over his neck. "We're not really sure this time, Inuyasha. Remember the last time-"

Sango slapped a hand on his mouth. "Shhh! We told you never to mention that again!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Man, don't. Anyway I need to go, I have a wish to grant. See ya!" And with one snap of his fingers, he vanished.

Maybe another tarantula, perhaps?

Author's Note:

Okay, just to remind you people that this is just a short story. I don't really like extending my stories. But I'll try to update as much as possible.

Good day to everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh, you know. I don't own Inuyasha minus his weird obsession over cupcakes. Or ramen flavored cupcakes, perhaps? No? Okay. Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff.

Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh, it was the best day ever!" Kagome sat on the couch at her living room with her family. Inuyasha wasn't around at all since they arrived, but that didn't worry her at all.

"What do you mean, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and Kagome just blushed and covered her face with the couch pillow.

"Oh, is it Subaru-kun? Tell me, tell me!" Souta started poking his sister by the head in order to make her confess.

"Yes! We hung out by the mall yesterday. Well it felt like a date of all sorts!" she laughed and her mother smiled.

"You haven't been doing anything inappropriate, are you?" she asked once more.

"Mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her daughter's reaction. "I kid, I kid. But I am serious, dear, you have to be careful."

Souta bought his fist to his open hand together and smirked confidently. "If he tries any tricks to my onee-chan, he'll be sorry!"

Kagome ruffled Souta by his hair. "I know."

Meanwhile, outside the window, a lone figure watched them. It gave a soft smile, and disappeared with a snap.

*at Austine, at the end of the day*

"Hey, Kagome!" Subaru waved to the raven haired girl. She smiled and waved back.

"Hey Subaru. How are you?"

"Great. You doing something later? I wanted to invite you over the park. There's a party my cousins are holding there."

"Sounds great!" she replied, but her gaze diverted to a certain invisible hanyou waving at her, a silly grin on his face. She stared with horror as he pulled out a large tarantula from his vest pocket.

'You wouldn't dare...'

He nodded slowly, and put the tarantula on the floor. It crawled towards them, and one second later it crawled to her foot.

"KYAAAA! GET IT OFF!" She screamed, causing the other students to stare at her. Subaru took hold of her shoulder to reassure her.

"Calm down!" he gently brushes the tarantula off her foot. It crawled away, disappearing from their sight. "Its gone now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm just really scared of spiders, that's all." Kagome blushed under his gaze. She made a mental note to murder Inuyasha later.

Subaru grinned. "You should really get over your fear over spiders. Well? You wanna come to the park later?"

She was about to agree, but a sudden thought hit her. "I'd love to, but... You know what? Maybe some other time. I kinda have past issues back there. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll see you later, bye Kagome." Subaru then walked away, and Kagome leaned back onto the lockers.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared. "What was that about? You two looked awkward."

"It's probably best if he never finds out about it. Say, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you the story of a kid who I used to play with when I was little?"

"No." he snapped his fingers and a cupcake magically rested on his palm. "Tell me about it."

"Follow me."

The two teens then walked outside campus, and they stopped by a park.

"This is where we used to meet up everyday." She pointed to an old swing set by a large tree. "We would play all day, until our moms would call us back."

"What happened to him?" he softly asked, and a sad smile formed on her lips.

"He died."

His heart turned to a complete stop. Turning his gaze to her, he suddenly took her hand and held it tight to his.

"I... I'm sorry." his words sounded sincere, and Kagome smiled at him. Reaching up, she patted his head.

"Its okay. Besides, you kinda remind me of him, minus the dog ears and silver hair. But you know what?" she walked towards the swing and sat on it. It creaked a bit as she pushed herself back and forth, but it still worked.

"You both have the same eyes. Amber. Color of molten gold."

His breath hitched and he shadowed his eyes with his hair. "Sounds like he was a nice kid."

"Nah, I wouldn't say nice, he can be a little brat sometimes."

After one long silence, Kagome stood up from the swing and took hold of his hand once more. "Let's go home now."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, and remained silent throughout the way.

End Chapter

Author's Note:

From another recent review, here is the (rather late) answer to your question.

By the looks of it, I haven't read the story you told me just yet. The term Wish Bringer was just a thing that came out of my crazy mind, until you told me it already is use in another story. I might revise this and use another term, or just leave it be. Thanks for telling me though.

Review. You cannot resist the force. Bwahahahaha. (fake evil laugh) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I know. Geez.

Chapter 6

*inside a tree*

"I have a brilliant plan." Miroku snapped his fingers. He quickly hid behind a branch when Sango raised her fist.

"Not gonna hear it, hentai." she growled.

"But I promise, this one will succeed! Also, you haven't even heard it yet!" the frightened man complained.

Shippo nodded and resumed eating his candy. "I guess he's right. Now spill."

Miroku returned to his spot quickly. "If we join Austine as new students, we will be able to keep an eye on Inuyasha and Kagome. That way we'll be able to find out what is their connection between them."

"That sounds good, but what if Inuyasha gets suspicious? He may be a sweet guy, but he can be mad as a, I don't know, a dog demon, I guess?" Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"He won't tell the difference. Besides, what can go wrong?"

"With all due respect, Miroku, when it comes to your plans, they always go wrong." Shippo commented.

*meanwhile in Kagome's room*

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you end up a Wish Bringer?"

Hurt and confusion clouded his amber orbs, but he quickly replaced it with happiness. "I wasn't always like this, you know. Back then, I was a normal human kid, just like you."

Kagome leaned closer to listen more.

"I was seven when it happened. Some people took me to Austine for no reason, and that's when it all ended for me. Too bad too, because I had someone waiting for me back then."

"What happened?"

"I got stabbed and left in the fountain drowning. That's when I woke up in a white blank space."

She gaped at him. He still managed to smile throughout the story, but she can sense the hint of pain in his voice.

Inuyasha flinched when he felt her wrap her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He noticed that she was starting to cry.

"I... I'm so.."

"Don't be. Its okay, actually. I was given a second chance though." he grinned and handed a magic cupcake to her.

Wiping away her tears, Kagome smiled at him back. Just then a thought struck her

'He said when he was seven, he was killed in Austine, just like how Mamoru died. Weird, they both died in the same day. Could it be... nah. It couldn't be.'

*at Austine*

Kagome smiled as she walked with Subaru towards their class. It have been a fun week with him, and she felt closer and closer to her crush than before.

She felt an unfamiliar stab on herself. 'But Inuyasha... somehow his death was connected to Mamoru's... If only...'

She sighed and resumed to her classroom, but not before a girl with magenta colored orbs came jumping up to her.

"Hi! You're Kagome, right?"

"Uh... yeah." she answered, confused.

"My name is Sango. Me and my family just moved here recently. Want to be friends?"

"Of course! Why not?" Kagome felt a weird aura coming off from the newcomer as they went inside to begin class.

Inuyasha just sat on the roof, staring at . He noticed Miroku appear beside him and sighed. "What is it?"

"Why did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"How you died."

The hanyou sighed again and pulled the hood over his head. "Its my job. I don't like keeping secrets from my clients, especially to Kagome."

But Miroku wasn't entirely satisfied with his friend's answer. Turning to him, he ignored the weird look Inuyasha gave him. "You didn't tell her who was waiting for you that day."

"Its best if she doesn't know."

"Why? Why did you choose her to be your responsibility?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you Miroku?"

"Sharpens the brain, Ash. Try it sometime."

"Keh."

They both stared at the sky for a long time.

End Chapter

Author's Note:

Okay, the story is almost getting into an end since I'm following half of the manga's storyline. Nah, or make it much longer, I don't know.

Read and Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Simple as that.

Chapter 7

Inuyasha looked outside the window of Kagome's bedroom as he waited for her from her date with Subaru. Running a clawed hand on the frame, he closed his amber eyes as old memories started to flow.

*nearly a couple of years ago*

"Hurry up Kagome!"

"Wait up!"

A six year old Kagome struggled to run and catch up with her friend. He was slightly older than her, with his short brown hair framing his small, round face and amber eyes following his friend's movements.

"You're too slow Kagome."

"You're the one to talk! Help me out Mamoru!" she reached out for Mamoru with her chubby little arms. The seven year old sighed and came towards her, giving her a hand.

Kagome smiled and then went to the newly installed swing set by the large shady tree. She sat on one of them, and looked at Mamoru. "Care to push me, please?"

"Kay." Mamoru went behind her and gently he pushed the swing forward, catching it and pushing it each time.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"Your birthday is coming soon. And, I wanna get ya something..." Mamoru had a visible blush on his face.

Kagome sweetly grinned and touched his hand. "Its alright Mamoru. At least you'll be around for my birthday, right?"

A look of sadness etched across him, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Yeah. I'll be there. I promise."

*week later*

Kagome hurriedly ran as fast as she can towards the park. Mamoru had promised to meet her there. She expected him by their usual spot by the swing set.

But he never came.

Her mother hurriedly informed her that Mamoru had something to take care of, but Kagome knew too much already to pretend she believed her.

Mamoru was killed.

He had been killed that day on her birthday, the day he promised to be there for her.

For days she never stopped crying, and never went out from her room. Sometimes she would stare into space, and refused to talk.

It broke her heart too much.

And one by one, he faded away from her memory, until he was nothing but a dark void.

Inuyasha flinched as he remembered the sharp stab of the cold knife and the water filling his lungs. He had suffered a painful death, and yet...

Heaven gave him a second chance, obviously.

He spots Kagome coming out of Subaru's car, and sees him kissing his cheek and waving goodbye to him. Sadly, he turned away, and snapped his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

End Chapter

A/N: Okkkk... I think I did pretty good. So Mamoru is actually Inuyasha from the past! Now to find out who murdered him... Wouldn't you be surprised? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Huh. I might as well do it. After all, Subaru is mine.

Author's Note: NEW CHARACTER UPDATE! A new character will be introduced, and his name is Rikuo Takahashi. He is an upcoming UTAUloid voicebank that I volunteered to record for, and I have his info written in my Quotev account. He'll be playing a fairly important role, if this goes on, and if you compare it to him here, he's OOC. And one useless fact: I just found out Subaru and Mamoru have names that rhyme. Haha.

"Its only two weeks before the prom! I am so excited!" Sango clapped her hands.

"Me too! I just hope Subaru..." Kagome trailed off and Sango put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"I'm sure he'll ask you out. How can't he not resist?"

They both laughed.

*lunch break, behind the school*

"So, got any proof yet?" Miroku whispered.

"So far, nothing. Inuyasha's not breaking; he ignored me for the past ten days already." Shippo hissed.

"I can't believe that guy. He keeps hiding everytime Subaru and Kagome are together. What is wrong with him?!" Sango shrieked under her breath.

Suddenly, a knowing grin entered Miroku's mouth. "Oh. OH. I get it now."

"What? What?" Shippo grabbed Miroku by the collar and shook him with his toddler arms.

"Its so simple." Miroku regained his composture. "He's in love with Kagome."

Sango had a terrified look. "Oh crud! Does he even know he's making a big mistake?!"

"Obviously, it also looked like he had a past with her." Shippo said. "He did die on her birthday."

The group stood silent, thinking hard.

*time skip*

Kagome made her way to the rooftop, followed by Inuyasha, who was still invisible. When he appeared before her she tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you Ash! OMG! He spoke to me again! He asked me out!" she said, her face muffled against his hoodie.

"B-be careful Kags, we might fall!"

"Nah, its okay. You have super powers. Thank you! I really, really, really love you Ash!"

She felt him stiffen after her words. "W-what did you say?"

She smiled calmly, pulling herself away from him and taking both of his hands with hers. "I said... I love you. Subaru asked me out to the prom because of you! I hope you'll stay here with me forever."

His hair shadowed his eyes, and he looked down on the ground. "But... I can't..."

"Huh? Ash? Why look so sad?" Kagome touched his cheek with her hand, making him flinch. He raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and disappeared again.

'Was it true what I heard?!'

"He can't stay with me?"

Anger flared inside her. "Oh geez, I've had enough of his secretive ways! That's it!" she stomped off down the halls.

*at home*

She found him sitting on her bed edge, happily eating on her cupcakes. She demanded some answers, but she was going to have to have some privacy first.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with you anymore. Will you get out?" she said tiredly.

"I told you I can't leave until your wish is granted. Subaru may have asked you out, but how many times has he told you, 'I love you?'" he smartly commented.

"Ugh." She turned around. 'Its been weeks since I met him. He's been helping me get close to Subaru, however, my cupcakes-'

Her thoughts were cut off when her foot got caught on a rogue room object, and swiftly, he caught her, locking one arm around her waist, the other on her shoulder.

"You're being clumsy again, Kagome." he muttered against her hair.

Her face flushed crimson red at the contact, something which Subaru couldn't achieve. 'Its also been a long time that I've felt this way towards him... It feels like my heart's betraying me...'

*nighttime*

Kagome sadly lied down on her bed. Her mother was out because her little brother had gone sick with a serious fever, and she was left alone in the house.

"Mom and Souta are gone again. I'm always alone." Her eyes close and Subaru enters her mind, only to be quickly replaced with Mamoru.

Mamoru.

Its been so long since she heard his name.

Trying to prevent her tears, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're always lonely whenever they're gone out." a soft, masculine voice spoke to her.

Before she could respond, her whole body was lifted up from her bed to the air. He was making her float!

"Waaa! I'm in the air! Inuyasha, put me down!" she waved her arms frantically.

"Uh-uh. Wait, there's more..." he snapped his fingers. Soft, glowing light sparkled around her, and when she touched them, they turned into tiny fireworks.

She finally understood.

"You're always making me smile, Ash..."

He set her down, catching her in his arms.

"Anything to make you happy Kags."

*next day, Saturday*

"HEYOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud yell echoed throughout the house.

Kagome woke up with a start, startled by the sound. "ACK! DON'T KILL ME!" she responded.

All she heard was a chuckle.

She turned her head around. "Huh? Ash?"

Inuyasha, along with another one (probably his twin) smiled brightly at her. His duplicate wore a black open shirt with blue edges, a white star on each of the sleeves and a large one on the left side of his chest. A blue necktie hung around his neck and an ax rested behind him, a container belt around his greyish jeans.

"Hey! My name is Rikuo Takahashi, his long term friend for eight years! You must be Kagome."

Kagome looked at his arms. They were wrapped with black arm warmers.

"Why do you look..."

"Alike? We don't really know. People mistake us as twins sometimes, even though his real brother is Ice Prince."

"Ice... Prince?"

Inuyasha just shrugged. "My half brother from our realm, Sesshomaru. He's like heaven's scariest god, not to mention silent."

"Oh." Things were becoming to get more and more weirder with him around everyday!

End Chapter

Author's Note: Yesh! I pulled it off! Now back to UTAU making... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Can't a guy just dream? *sigh* But Subaru is mine, while I own 99% of Rikuo.

Rikuo: What do I look like, pie?

Inuyasha: By the looks of it. *snickers*

Author-kun: At least you're one good-looking piece of pie!

The days kept coming and going so fast.

Every day, the fountain seemed to lose its shine, as the color slowly faded.

Up in the heavens, an elderly woman kept a worried expression as she watched at the fountain with one, gray eye.

"Kaede-sama, the Wish Bringers we sent, they have another report." an angel entered the heavenly realm, adressing the woman.

Kaede kept her eye at the fountain. "And?"

"The Wish Bringer Inuyasha... he has fallen in love with Kagome..."

"I see." Kaede looked at a small figure of a child standing still beside her, all dressed in white. His brown hair grew much longer and covered half his eyesight, yet his dull, gold eyes stared directly at the image of a familiar girl.

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha woke up with a start. Though he never had a beating heart, he felt nervous. His soulless body shook at the feeling.

Kagome also woke up, and saw him shaking. "Ash? What's wrong?"

Instead of seeing his usual, bright golden eyes, she saw something far beyond.

He looked terrified, and his once cheerful eyes turned dull and frightened. He snapped his fingers and faded away.

She just remained on her bed, surprised. 'Mamoru?'

*roof of the Higurashi residence*

He appeared on the roof. Taking a deep breath, he looked up, finding a child staring directly at him.

"You..." the child muttered, his unblinking eyes staring at him.

"W-who are you?! What do you want?!"

The boy took a step forward to him, then started walking. "You... I am you..."

Inuyasha froze, unable to move.

"M...me?"

The boy nodded. "We should be dead. Kagome shouldn't see us anymore."

"And why not?!" he yelled at him, but the child just stared.

"Because..." his little hands touched his arm. It felt cold.

"He's coming for her next."

*Sunday morning*

Subaru stepped out of his house, breathing in the fresh, clean air. His father Akihiro Najimi followed after him, a coffee cup on his hand.

"Good morning son."

"Good morning Dad."

"How's that girl you keep seeing?"

Subaru turned around to look at him. "You mean Kagome? She's okay. Why?"

"No reason son. I'm just asking, who knows, she could be my new daugher-in-law someday." Akihiro said with a wink.

"Dad! Seriously! I'm not interested in her anyway..." the teen muttered.

"Oh? Then why do you two keep going out?"

"Because we're friends. Its what we do."

Akihiro sipped from his coffee before nodding. "Mm. I suppose so."

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to that Mamoru kid anyway? You kept talking about him when I was a kid."

A sinister smile crossed Akihiro's lips. "Lets just say I took him to a little trip he'll always remember..."

*flashback*

Akihiro held his knife close to him, hiding it from plain sight. He stood in front of a large mahogany door, and knocked loudly.

A little boy of seven, just like his son Subaru, opened and looked up at him. "Can I help you, Mr. Najimi?"

"Where is your father? I would like to speak to him."

"H-he's not in here, so... you s-should just go back tomorrow." The boy nervously tried to close the door, but Akihiro harshly grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"But I'll make him come." he hissed and took the protesting boy towards Austine.

Two men, one with a whimpering child, stood face to face in the middle of the campus.

"Akihiro... Stop this. Let Mamoru go, he has nothing to do with this." the other man spoke calmly.

Akihiro laughed evily. "I cannot forgive you after you stole my beloved Kimiko from me, Kiro. I'm going to crush you, starting with this monstrosity you created." With that, Akihiro raised his knife.

"NO!"

And at that moment, all Mamoru felt was the warmth of his own blood trailing down his mouth, and the splash of cold water all over him.

He was killed by the beloved friend of his father.

Kiro quickly picked up his drowning son from the fountain, while Akihiro simply escaped.

"Mamoru... Mamoru... Wake up... Please, wake up..."

"D... Dad?" Mamoru weakly choked out, his multiple knife wounds making it difficult for him to talk.

"Son?!" Kiro gripped his son tightly, tears falling from his eyes. "You're going to be okay!"

"Dad... Please... Kagome... I need to..." His little hands reached out in the air. He was starting to lose his breath.

"Mamoru!"

"Please... tell her... Kagome... Tell her... that I'm..."

And in one instant, his body turned cold.

Akihiro heard everything. He was coming for Kagome next, and Subaru, oblivious to his father's actions, will never know what hit him.

*time skip*

"So then the watermelon said, 'You look a little fruity today!'"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's jokes. They were at the supermarket, and were buying a couple of groceries.

"Hey."

She looked up to find her invisible Wish Bringer grinning at her. She looked at Souta, who was distracted at the apple he was talking to.

"Umm, why is your brother telling jokes to a fruit?" Inuyasha asked with confusion.

"No one really knows." Kagome shrugged. "But, hey, last night, you looked freaked out. Is there something wrong?"

He hesitated, but smiled again. "I'm alright. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh, uh, sure." she still felt uncertain.

Just then Rikuo also appeared. He leaned by a counter, smirking. "What's up?"

"Nothing much really. Except my brother's talking to an apple." Kagome gestured at Souta who was still busy talking to the apple, his back turned.

"Cool. Hey Ash, Miroku called, he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Miroku?" She asked. 'That name sounds familiar...'

"Another Wish Bringer. Ash's personal babysitter~" Rikuo did a face and Inuyasha just nervously laughed.

"Ehehe, right."

"Anyway, Kagome, how is it between you and Subaru?"

"It was great! He even invited me to dinner tonight! He's so romantic!"

Meanwhile as Rikuo and Kagome talked, Inuyasha kept his longing gaze at her. He studied her closely, a hurting feeling in his non-beating heart.

'If only you knew...'

End Chapter

Author's Note: I'm almost done with Rikuo, and its killing my throat! Ugh! But here is another chapter. So it was actually Subaru's dad who killed Mamoru. Poor kid, he's not even aware of it... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I see dead people.

Rikuo: What has that got to do with not owning Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: *looks up from cupcake* Hm?

Author-kun: SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!

"Its so nice of you to invite me, Subaru." Kagome looked at the large, roomy mansion. Subaru was pretty rich, thanks to rich parents.

"No problem. Its kinda nice to have company, especially you." He pulled a chair over and gestured her to sit.

"Thank you."

"So, are you set for the prom?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. Aren't you excited?"

"Yup. Me too." They both laughed and resumed talking.

*meanwhile*

"Miroku, why did you want to speak to me?" Inuyasha asked his fellow Wish Bringer.

Miroku looked at him darkly. "We both know you're in love with Kagome, Ash."

Inuyasha suddenly jumped. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about..."

"Stop lying. You know you're forbidden to fall for her, Ash! Why does it have to be now?"

"I can't help it if she's the girl who haunts my memories every second of my life!" he yelled back. "Every time I remember my death, I always regret breaking my promise to Kagome! It makes me break inside! Don't you get it?!" He suddenly burst into tears, kneeling down. Miroku just stared, shocked.

"I only wanted her to move on... Be happy..."

Silently, Miroku knelt down at his friend and held his shoulder. "Its okay. You'll get over it."

"I can't..." Inuyasha shook his head.

Just then, Kaede and her angels appeared before them in a path of light. "Inuyasha, where has Kagome gone to?"

He stared at the floor. "With Subaru."

"Get her out of there now. I sense something amiss in the Najimi abode." After Kaede spoke, the boys spotted a little boy behind her, his soulless eyes looking at them.

"I-Its you!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at him.

"You mean you don't know?" Kaede asked, surprised.

"Know what?" Miroku looked confused.

Sighing, Kaede put a hand on the boy. "He is your lost soul, Inuyasha. Or should I say," Her next words turned his world to a stop.

"Mamoru."

"That child... Is me?" Inuyasha muttered. Kaede nodded, and the soul-Mamoru-walked towards him, arm outstretched. "No way..."

"We do not have time! Miroku, follow me, I will need assistance." Kaede disappeared, and Miroku followed, leaving Inuyasha and Mamoru alone.

Mamoru glared for the first time. "I warned you. Stay away from Kagome. Or else."

"No! Even if it hurts to see her happy with someone else, I'll stay!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Mamoru closed his eyes, and before Inuyasha could react, he felt his non-living body pulse.

When he opened his eyes, an icy glare replaced his usual warm ones.

"I'm sorry."

*Najimi residence*

Akihiro watched as his son and the girl talked in the kitchen. He evily smirked, brandishing the knife. Blood still stained it after all those years, and finally, he had a chance to splatter it again.

'That girl... Is going to be the final road to my revenge...'

Suddenly, an elderly woman along with a teenage boy bursted in. "Akihiro! Enough is enough!

"This is none of your concern, old woman, so go away!" Akihiro hissed, hoping his son wouldn't hear.

Too late. They already heard. Subaru stared with horror at the sight of his father carrying a bloody knife and pointing it at an old lady and the boy beside her. "D-Dad? What's going on?"

"Subaru, move out of the way." Akihiro then aimed the knife at them. "Allow me to finish her up, once and for all."

"Huh? I d-don't understand!" Subaru yelled, and Kagome nervously stood behind him.

Akihiro laughed wickedly. "She's friends with that Kiro's son, Mamoru! The creation of their betrayal!"

"You mean... you..." Kagome felt the tears coming. "H-how could you... YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MONSTER!"

Subaru tried to calm her down. "Kagome, please, I didn't know..."

"NO MORE! I CAN'T FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO MAMORU! I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, more tears falling down.

"Glad to return the favor." Akihiro then lunged towards her.

But the impact never came.

The whole crowd stared as a now visible demon teenager blocked the knife with his own arm, his eyes shadowed with his hair. Real blood then started to drip from the skin to the floor.

Rikuo, who was following him, tiredly ran. "Finally! I caught up!" He saw the scene. "Did I miss something?"

Kagome gasped at what she saw. "I-Inuyasha!"

"Kagome..." it wasn't Inuyasha's voice talking. He brutally pushed Akihiro and the knife aside. Raising his head up, he looked at her painfully.

She broke down once again into tears.

"M-Mamoru... It can't be..."

End Chapter

Author's Note: Almost to the finale! Yeheey! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Meh. Its been fun.

Subaru: Oh man.

Inuyasha: SENPAI IS MINE~ *steals Rikuo's ax*

Kagome: NO KILLING!

Rikuo: MY AX! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE YANDERE HERE!

Subaru: *runs away*

Kagome stood frozen on the spot. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had been lying to her the whole time.

Inuyasha... was Mamoru.

She felt more of her tears threatening to spill. Slowly, she walked up to him. "Mamoru..."

Inuyasha-who was being controlled by Mamoru-took a step back. "No! Don't come near me!"

"Mamoru, its okay. Its me." she reached out, but he took another step back.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness after what happened." Mamoru shook his head violently.

Just then Akihiro had risen up, and tried to pick up the fallen knife, only to get stopped by Subaru and Rikuo, pinning him down on the floor.

"Stop it Dad! This is insane!"

"No!" Akihiro howled. "He stole your mother! Anyone who's friends with that thing deserves to die!"

Mamoru just knelt down on the floor, an eerie light covering him. "You should hate me. I broke my promise to you."

Kagome felt torn. "No, no, no. Mamoru, I don't hate you."

"You're only saying that!"

"Its true." She went up to him and hugged him close to her. "I really missed you, Mamoru. So much. Its wasn't your fault you were killed."

Mamoru sniffled. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Its okay now. But, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I can't answer that. Only Inuyasha can..." The light started to shine brighter, and when it died down, a child stood beside Inuyasha's limp form.

"Mamoru..."

Mamoru smiled softly at Kagome. "I'm finally free, Kagome. It was great seeing you, one last time." And with that, he disappeared, fading.

Inuyasha stirred underneath her grasp. "Kagome?"

"Ash! Baka! Don't do that again!" she held him tighter in his arms. He looked surprised, but let her.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it, Ash. But, you're finally back." Kagome smiled, her heart beating fast. 'I've never felt this way before... I was right, Subaru... never was the one...'

Kaede smiled calmly, and turned to Miroku. "Miroku, make sure you call the authorities about this."

"On it."

Outside the house, Kagome and Subaru felt an awkward silence between them.

"Look, Kagome," Subaru started. "I'm sorry about my dad. I've never known about this, honest."

"I forgive you, Subaru. Your dad shouldn't keep secrets from you."

"Well, now that he's going to jail, I guess I'm moving out."

"What do you mean?"

"My aunt just heard the news. She wants me to move back to her place."

"Oh." Somehow, Kagome didn't feel disappointed.

"But its okay, at least I can be your date to the prom one last time, yeah?" he smiled.

"Of course."

*time skip*

Prom night came. A lot of students unsually went, compared to last year, they say.

Subaru and Kagome stalked away from the crowd, and into the comforting silence of the rooftop.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hm?"

"I got something for you." He reached out for his pocket, and pulled out a book. It looked excactly like the journal she had sacrificed in the fountain long ago.

The fountain.

"My sister wanted to give this to you. She said it might help you."

Meanwhile from the shadows, Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched them closely.

"Thanks, Subaru." She reached out to take it, but another hand stopped her.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared, his hand on the book. She nervously waited, because it looked like Subaru could see him.

Without warning Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and ran off, while Subaru tried to chase them back.

He lead her to an empty hallway. Breathless, Kagome spoke to him. "Ash? What's wrong? Tell me so I can-"

Slowly, he turned around to face her. "I helped you with your wish, Kagome." he said with sad smile. "And as long as I'm here, I'm commiting a sin."

"Huh? What are you-"

He disappeared once more.

Subaru finally caught up with her. "Here, your book. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Subaru, I-"

He just smiled at her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Huh?"

He brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "I would like to know more about you."

Feeling flattered, but confused, Kagome instantly accepted his offer. They were about to return to the party when...

She felt him behind her, but his presence fading away.

Her eyes almost leaked to tears as she heard those simple words.

"Wish granted."

And he disappeared forever.

She ran towards the front of Austine, where the fountain stood. It shone back to its former glory once again. She sadly looked down at the waters.

'This is where I first saw him...'

She touched the solid edge of the fountain, and cried. Terribly hard.

'What if my wish were to change, Inuyasha?'

WISH * END

Author's Note: And that's it for Wish Granted! Took me long enough! Don't worry, this isn't the end! What do you think the epilogue is made for? 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: One... Last... Disclaimer... GAH.

Kagome stared at the window of her room, sighing. Her birthday was coming soon fast, and Mamoru's death anniversary to begin with.

She heard her mother talk to some people downstairs, but she never really cared. Snow softly landed on her balcony, and she smiled.

Its been three years.

Her birthday came and gone, new friends to old. Subaru, well, he had already gone off with his aunt right after the day of the prom. He had ceased contact with her, eventually.

So much for her happy ending.

Shivering, Kagome put on her jacket and stepped outside her room to the front door. She stood on top of the glistening snow. Taking a deep breath, she walked outside, towards the park.

Gazing up to the lone hill with the large tree, she kept up her pace. The old swing set where she used to play with still looked the same.

Only, there was one, teensy tiny difference.

A person, male to be excact, was sitting on one of the swings, his hands in his jacket pockets. He had long, black hair loosely waving around by the winter breeze. When he turned around, she was met by the same golden eyes she got used to adore.

"Ash..."

He smiled, only more human. "Hey Kags. Miss me?"

She walked towards him. "Yeah. I did."

He stood up and chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I know."

"But, how?"

"Remember your friend Sango? Well, she's a Wish Bringer too. Along with her perverted boyfriend Miroku they managed to convince Kaede to make me human."

Kagome still couldn't believe it. "You... turned human... because of me?"

"Yes. I... wanted to see you again." he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Why?"

"Because," he pulled away, and gave out the childish grin he gave her the day they met.

"I love you. Not as Mamoru, but as me. Inuyasha."

She laughed softly, surrendering to his warmth. "I love you too."

Back in heaven, Kaede watched as the two reunited once more. She turned to Mamoru, who was also watching. "Well? How does that feel now, Mamoru?"

Mamoru smiled. "It feels like the bricks on my back got whisked away!"

From the corner, Miroku and Sango watched too. "He better thank us for bailing him out." Sango grumbled.

Miroku laughed at her remark. "But, its good to see him happy again. Depressed Inuyasha is very weird in my book."

Shippo just shook his head."You got that right. I don't even know how Mamoru even put up with him being his soul!"

Down below, Kagome never felt this much happier. Suddenly, Inuyasha lifted her up into his arms.

"WAAA! P-put me down! Ash!"

"BUT ITS MORE FUN THIS WAY!" He trudged downwards and carried her all the way the exit.

"NO! ACK!"

As the couple ventured out, Rikuo appeared, leaning by a lampost and chuckling. "Ah, young love."

END

Author's Note: And end! That's it for Wish Granted! Thank you for reading my friends! Till next time! 


End file.
